Afternoon Delight
by liquid lily
Summary: Remus just wants his bed back, and Tonks is late for the night shift... light fluff shared between a werewolf and an Auror


Afternoon Delight

By liquid lily

Tonks stretched lazily in the bed when she heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Either it was Remus, come to reclaim his bed after her afternoon nap, or Sirius to yell at her for being such a lazybones when he was bored and in need of someone to keep him company. Since she didn't hear any angry stomping, or muttered curses, she was willing to bet it was Remus.

Still, when the door creaked carefully open, she squeezed her eyes shut and stilled, trying to pretend she was still asleep.

"Nymphadora?" Remus' slightly scratchy voice said, breaking through the dark silence.

She screwed her eyes tighter, and tried to fight off a smile.

"Why is it that I am always finding you in my bed?" he said, and she could tell he was grinning even though she couldn't see him. His smiles always came out in his voice. "You know there are other rooms to nap in, right?"

She heard him take a few more steps forward, and caught her breath when she knew him to be hovering over her. "I know you're awake Tonks, you're smiling."

Damn, she thought, and immediately tried to frown, but failed miserably.

"Sorry," she said, giving up the game and opening one eye reluctantly. "But everywhere else was full up"

He was smiling at her, standing just above the head of the bed, and looking down. "Try again, Nymphadora."

"It was the closest?" she said.

"It's at the end of the hall, pass about four other rooms," he said.

She scrunched up her nose and pulled the covers further up. "Umm… your bed is very comfortable?"

He laughed. "Since I know for a fact it is about a twenty year old mattress and is covered by scratchy, threadbare sheets, I'm going to disregard that excuse. Out," he said, still smiling. "I need to get some sleep and you're on duty tonight."

She pouted and rolled over, burrowing further into the blankets as she went. Though she hadn't been able to get much of a nap in, she was still reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed. Besides, teasing Remus was just too much fun.

He let out a ragged sigh behind her, and she felt his presence looming closer over the bed. "Nymphadora…" he said warningly.

"Remus…" she mocked, scooting further away, and trying not to laugh.

"Are you ticklish, Nymphadora?" he said suddenly.

Tonks froze, and her eyes popped back open. He wouldn't dare…

But as it turned out, he _would_ dare, and he _did_ dare. She never would have guessed that his fingers would move so quickly, teasing her side, and sliding around to her stomach while she withered in the bed and let out long spouts of choking laughter.

"Re—re—s-top, Re—mus, pl—pleas—e!" She tried to get out in between breaths. His hands were moving too quick for her, she tried to fling her arms out to hit him, but he ducked her resistances easily.

Then, abruptly he stopped, and straightened up, looking down on her with a wide grin. "Are you awake enough to get out of bed now?" he asked.

"You're evil you know that?" she told him; still not bothering to unwrap herself from the bed sheets and sit up. "Are you sure that's not some sort of Death Eater torture regime?"

"Nah," he said with a smile. "That's just how werewolves play with their pray. You're just lucky it's not closer to the full moon—then we get downright nasty."

She didn't say anything in response, and simply looked up at him. He was positively charming and he had no idea. Her eyes roved his face, trying to follow every faint line around his smile, and wide eyes. His fringe was growing long again, falling in front of his face. It made him look like a kid, but his chin was sporting a thin layer of stubble. At least that was one thing werewolves never had to worry about. There would never be any fear of going prematurely bald, even if his hair did turn a bit grey. But Tonks didn't care about that, rather she thought it made him look dashing. Suddenly she had no desire to leave his bed at all.

"What?" he said, suddenly aware that she had been looking at him for a very long time.

"Nothing," she quipped back, smile growing wider on her face. She wondered— how would he react if she kissed him?

He tilted his head, and crossed his arms. "Alright, enough games, Nymphadora. You're going to be late for your shift, and I need to get in bed."

"So get in," she said, still smiling at the fact that she knew she was driving him mad.

For a moment his mouth opened, and then he shut it, and shook his head. "No more games, out."

Pursing her lips in a pout she sat up, and pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't wanna," she said.

Now they were back on more familiar ground, Remus smiled again. "But you hafta," he retorted.

"Nah uh," she said.

"Yeah huh," he came back with.

"No," she said, knowing that he would respond even against his better judgment. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

He didn't miss a bit. "Yes," he said.

"No," she said, sitting up a bit more.

"Yes," he said again, uncrossing his arms and putting them on his hips instead.

"No," she said a bit louder.

"Yes," he shouted back, leaning forward just a bit so that his point would come across a bit better.

It was exactly what she had been waiting for. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his. Then, wanting greatly to see how he would react, she pulled back, and held her breath.

He stared back at her with the strangest expression she had ever seen on his face. If it were another situation, she would have laughed outright at his obvious confusion, surprise, and… what she hoped was desire.

"I—" he said, and then closed his mouth again.

Tonks smiled. He wasn't arguing so… she jumped back up and gave him another quick peck and then fell back into bed.

This time, a reckless sort of smile spread across his face, and his eyes narrowed in a challenge.

When he leaned down to kiss her, she met his lips happily, and reached her hands up to wrap around his neck. His hands followed, pressing against her sides and then slinking around to her back to press her against him more surely. His tongue stroked her bottom lip, asking for access, which she was only too happy to provide.

She twisted her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, thinking again about how long it was getting, and wishing this kiss wouldn't end. It was amazing how the kiss was so like the man who was giving it to her. It was completely playful, and teasing. He pulled back momentarily to bite her lip mischievously and then sunk back in. She giggled against his lips when he pulled back again, and then moved her lips to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Then, feeling quite wicked, she removed her hands from his neck, and rolled out of his grasp and down to the foot of the bed. "It's all yours, Remus," she told him as she jumped to her feet. "Sweet dreams."

Trying desperately not to laugh, she hurried out the door and out into the hall. She only made it as far as the staircase where she had to pause and sit on the top stair and collect herself again. Her legs felt like jelly and her hands were shaking, while her heart raced with absolute excitement for the moment that had just passed.

Tentatively she reached up to touch her lips, and ran her fingers over the place where he had nipped at her. Her lips were still wet, and aching for the feel of another kiss, but she smiled to herself for ending it where she did.

She knew that the picture of the frustrated werewolf still hovering over the head of the bed, with his hair rumpled, and his mouth still parted in slight shock, and part longing would stick with her for the rest of the night. After all, she was late for her shift, and she would need _something_ to occupy her mind with for the long hours of the night to come.

"What are you grinning at?" Sirius asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking up at her.

"Oh, nothing," she responded.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head at her. "Nothing, right, I'll bet."

She just smiled back.


End file.
